lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Shingo/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Twiga The two seem to be good friends since Shingo is a part of her herd. They are seen together when their herd's watering hole is blocked. They even laugh together at Ono when he lost his crest feathers and misunderstands them and when Bunga only made them laugh even more when he attempts to defend Ono as seen in Never Roar Again. Thurston Though they don't interact much, Shingo does scoff at Thurston for claims zebras are the most delicious animals in the Pride Lands causing Thurston to snap at him saying that it's true and tell him to deal with it. Bunga They seem to be good friends, as seen when Kion and Bunga frolic across the Pride Lands, he gently bounces their baobab fruit in the air as they play Baobab Ball as seen at the beginning of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. In Bunga the Wise when Shingo notices Bunga when he orders the Lion Guard to push down a large rock which prevents Lake Kaziwa from flooding and is very impressed by the honey badger's work and compliments Bunga. When a small leak occurs, he is once again impressed as Bunga immediately came up with a solution - to put a stick in it. Soon after that Shingo gathers with several other animals at Hakuna Matata Falls, awaiting advice from Bunga the Wise. When it's his turn, Shingo asks Bunga how he can be noticed, as everyone can't see him up so high. Bunga tells him to tie his neck in a knot. Even later, he joins the other animals with Bunga the Wise - The Pride Lands Tour singing Make Way for Bunga the Wise. When Kion tells Bunga that he gives bad advice, this causes Shingo to gasp. When Timon reminds Kion that Bunga came up with the idea for the dam fix, Shingo cries out in elate support, showing that he trusts the honey badger. Shingo also received Bunga's help in The Trouble With Galagos, after he got his tongue stuck in an acacia tree. Kion The two seem to be good friends seeing as how Kion and the Guard had saved him on numerous occasions. Shingo also takes part in playing Baobab Ball with Kion and Bunga as he gently bounces their baobab fruit in the air as seen The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. Ono Thought the two are on good terms as Ono was the one who immediately that Shingo was stuck in a tree as seen in The Trouble With Galagos. Though later on when Ono lost crest feathers Shingo orders the bird to wait his turn, calling him an egghead when Shingo and his herd's watering hole has been cut off by some boulders. Shingo even laughs at Ono for not only his bald head but for misunderstanding him. Beshte Beshte and Shingo are on good terms. Fuli Fuli and Shingo are on good terms. In "Never Roar Again" Fuli stops Shingo and Twiga from calling Ono an "egg head." Dhahabu Shingo and the rest of Giraffes are busy with an argument to wait and turn from Vuruga Vuruga and her herd to need water to drink. Later, Dhahabu is so pleased to share her watering hole to drink. Baby Baboon Shingo and the baby baboon are on good terms. As he let the baby baboon ride on his neck. Simba Shingo and Simba are on good terms since he's attended the Kumbuka celebration. He was singing along with Rafiki "Good King Simba." Enemies Reirei's Pack Shingo is enemies with the jackals since they stole things from him during "Jackal Style." Kiburi Shingo dislikes Kiburi since he lost the Mashindano agaisnt Makuu and got banned into the Outlands. Kenge Shingo got scared of Kenge during "Big Bad Kenge." Scar Shingo hates Scar since he is friends with Simba. He knows that he is bad. Category:Relationships